


Other Ways of Speaking

by Raine_Wynd



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, M/M, PWP, Team Hot Dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacker and Herc, one night, before the world ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Ways of Speaking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/gifts).



> Thanks to Sam J. for the beta.

The room was barely lit, just like the hallway. Nightly power rationing was nothing new, especially in the wake of so many kaiju attacks. What was new was the lust pouring through Stacker, the need to connect with the redheaded, blue eyed man who led him to the bed. He rarely allowed himself to indulge like this, but oh, the ache to feel something other than dying was like a sharp knife to his gut. As if they’d drifted together, Herc took his mind off that ache with a kiss that demanded his full attention.

Being with someone just slightly taller than himself was also new. The hotel bed was just barely big enough to contain two men, both over six feet tall, both broad in shoulder, but somehow, they managed. Stacker was used to having to lean down, to make adjustments all around, but Herc took his weight as if it was nothing. Maybe so – they were both Jaeger pilots, and the maneuvering mechanisms weren’t exactly lightweight.

Herc took his time as he stripped Stacker of his clothes, kissing and caressing exposed skin as he did so. Stacker tried to return the favor, but kept getting distracted by Herc’s ministrations – licking his nipples, murmuring his appreciation at Stacker’s nearly hairless chest, finding a path to Stacker’s briefs and the treasure they hid. When Herc hit Stacker’s boots, he paused and let Stacker catch his breath.

Taking his cue, Stacker undid the laces on his boots. Standing, he shed the rest of his clothes, dumping them on the lone side chair in the room, as Herc did the same. Stacker drew in a breath as he saw the full-sculpted beauty of Herc, the light dusting of freckles that scattered across the other man’s skin, the proud fullness of his cock. Herc grinned at Stacker’s open appreciation as he dug into the pocket of his cargo pants to grab a condom.

“You have one for me?” Stacker asked. He hadn’t anticipated this; it had been a long time since he’d even wanted sex. Knowing that as an ex-Mark I Jaeger pilot with radiation exposure effects, he had to be extra careful had gone a long way to dim his desire. He knew, though, that Herc had piloted every Mark series Jaeger ever produced – and if there was anyone who would know what the precautions were, Herc was the man.

With a leer, Herc produced a second condom and a small tube of lube. He dropped the lube on the bed, then donned one of the condoms without a trace of embarrassment before briskly rolling the second onto Stacker’s cock. Stacker shuddered with pleasure; it had been a while since he’d felt someone else’s hands on his cock.

Stacker kissed Herc, and for a moment, both men relished the press of their bodies as they kissed passionately, before Herc gently guided them back to the bed.

Moving unhurriedly, Herc explored Stacker’s groin, nipping lightly at the juncture of groin and thigh before soothing the area with his tongue. Stacker groaned at the sensation as desire heated his blood, only to inhale sharply when Herc took Stacker’s cock into his mouth, nearly taking the entire length in one go. Herc then started sucking Stacker’s cock in and out of his mouth, licking the head when he was on an upstroke and then right back down. The methodical rhythm sent shivers of ecstasy through Stacker, and he bucked up gently, not wanting to make his lover choke.

He felt Herc’s lubricated fingers press against his asshole and Stacker automatically spread his legs, wanting more. He’d nearly forgotten what this felt like; he’d let himself get caught up in the war and raising his adopted daughter, needing to be the leader the world expected him to be. Stacker’s thoughts of such responsibilities fell away as Herc flicked his tongue against Stacker’s cock and drew it deeper into his mouth. Herc’s fingers were an insistent pressure; preparing Stacker and making him crave penetration.

Just when Stacker thought he couldn’t take anymore, Herc slid into him. Penetration – more than oral sex – had always made Stacker come harder than anything else, and how Herc knew this about him, Stacker didn’t know and didn’t care. Breathing hard, he stared up at his lover, seeing the pleased, almost smug look of satisfaction. Deliberately, Stacker relaxed and tilted his hips up, taking Herc’s cock deeper into him, and watched Herc’s smile vanish as Herc groaned with pleasure.

Tomorrow, they would be Marshal and senior Jaeger pilot; tomorrow, they would be fathers with missions to fill. Tonight, they were men, speaking a language of want and need and pleasure so great it could only be said in fragmented groans and sharp breaths, in the creak of the hotel bed, in the slide of skin against skin. Tonight, Stacker let the world’s pressures fall away and focused solely on giving back as much pleasure as he got. 


End file.
